The New Battle
by Ryo-Ohki fan
Summary: Wizeman and NiGHTS are gone, but what about Reala? With some new friends, will Helen and Will be able to overcome Reala and his new minions? some Wilen and OC/OC rated T just in case. ;D *spoilers for people who didn't get all the Ideya to get the secret ending for Helen*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NiGHTS Journey into Dreams nor any of the characters Sorry for using I at the beginning of sentences so much. I only own Shadow and Glasse**

* * *

Helen's P.O.V.

After the concert I told my mom to follow me. I wanted to show her the piece I wrote for NiGHTS and Will. I called it "Above BellBridge"; named after the last place we were all together. I sat my mother down, took out my violin and started to play. Only a minute into the song did all the lights in the city turn off and that evil chiming of the clock start up. I screamed and thought I heard Wisemans laughter. I think my mom was in front of me but I wasn't sure; reluctantly I lifted my head up. Who I saw in front of me wasn't my mother but it was none other than Will. He was holding out his hand to help me get up. I was about to take his hand when we saw the first flakes of snow falling. We started to laugh thinking that this was NiGHTS' doing. Someone cleared their throat and said "Sorry to interrupt this er… moment but we'll be waiting at the top of the steps." We looked back at the audience we had (A/N: Wills' dad, Helens mother, and Wills friends) and I remembered what I was in the middle of doing before I freaked out at the blackout.

"I was playing a song on my violin earlier, and was wondering if you guys would like to listen to it." I said to the 'audience' and Will.

"Sure." Will said with a smile. When everyone sat down, I picked up my violin and started from the beginning. By the time I finished I saw that Will had tears in his eyes, knowing that this song was about NiGHTS and him. Everyone was staring at Will and me because I had tears in my eyes too. All I said was that it was about a close friend of ours that died recently. Then after that there was an awkward silence and everyone started up the steps. Will and I traded numbers so we could just talk about our experiences in the Night Dimension and to just talk. Then we walked home.

When I got home I changed into my pajamas and collapsed on my bed, asleep before my head hit my pillow.

* * *

*in Helen's dream*

I fell again, kind of like the first time I came to the dream gate. I saw Owl and walked up to him. I tapped him on the shoulder to ask him what happened but when he turned around, he had the face of a nightmaren. I saw that there was a scared visitor behind the 'maren. I took the visitors hand and threw my last blue chip at the 'maren, knocking it out for a bit. I ran with the visitor to the hidden cave (the one in the cliff where the wind pushes you up) and I saw Will hiding with another visitor. "Hey," I greeted Will and acknowledged the visitors with a nod of my head. I let go of the visitor I was holding and sat down farther in to catch my breath. "What are your names?" I asked the newcomers.

"People call me Shadow." Shadow said. He has black hair, black eyes and tanned skin. He is wearing a black tank top and a leather jacket with dark blue jeans and combat boots.

"I'm Glasse." Glasse said. She is basically the opposite of Shadow. She has light caramel colored hair and light green eyes. She is wearing a sky blue tank top, a dark green skort and sky blue converse.

"We will give you guys our cell phone numbers so contact us once you guys wake up, and get real sneakers. We will go shopping tomorrow at twelve o'clock in the afternoon." I said laying out the game plan. We exchanged numbers and taught Shadow and Glasse how to wake up. Luckily they still had some of their Ideya left. Shadow has his intelligence, growth and courage left and Glasse has her courage, purity, and hope left. I was thanking god for that because then we could all fly in the night dimension. Will and I waited for Shadow and Glasse to wake up so we could look around for Owl. It turns out that he may still be alive; according to Will when he came Owl was fighting off the nightmarens and protecting Glasse from getting any more of her ideya stolen. We walked for a while until we heard someone groaning in pain. Slowly but surely we walked towards the noise. I practically screamed at what I saw. I saw Owl, battered and bloody with so many broken bones.

"Save those poor children. Please, as my last wish, protect them." Owl said in between ragged breaths. I started to cry softly and buried my head into Wills chest. We both nodded and stayed with Owl until he died. I told Will to call me when we woke up and I slowly let my consciousness return so I could wake up from this horrible dream.

*Helens dream ends*

* * *

**I'll try to update as often as I can, and if I don't update in a while please try to get me to update by reviewing. Anyway R&R please ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey, sorry for not updating. I couldnt figure out how to post new chapters, but i learned. by the way, i do not own NiGHTS, Sega does**

* * *

I woke up with tears in my eyes and twenty eight missed calls. Fourteen were from Glasse and another fourteen were from Shadow. I got dressed in black shorts, black long sleeve under armor and my pink jean jacket. My mother called me downstairs for breakfast and I suddenly felt really hungry as I smelled pancakes cooking. I ran downstairs and to find Will, Shadow and Glasse at the table casually eating pancakes as if this was their own house. "When did you guys get here?" I asked them.

"A couple of minutes ago," Shadow answered. Glasse playfully punched him in the arm and Shadow said "Hey, what was that for?!"

"To take this," she said, taking his pancake. "We got worried when you guys didn't answer your phones so we looked up your addresses. We went to Wills house first and then to yours. None of us had any breakfast before we went to find you guys and your mum invited us in to eat." I nodded my head and my mother asked me to make the 'jester' pancakes for them. I went over to the stove and saw that there wasn't enough batter to make the NiGHTS pancakes so instead I made pancakes that looked like Owl. I also thought they were more appropriate seeing as we needed something that we could always make in memory of Owl and NiGHTS. I gave everyone three of these pancakes and everyone was surprised.

"I had to make them, in memory of Owl. He died last night." I hung my head and began to cry. Even though he was really annoying and blabbered on all the time, he was a close friend of ours. He tried to save us and keep us out of too much danger. I wiped off my tears and sat down to eat. When we finish I make sure everyone is dressed for training. Looks like we have to go shopping. "Mum, can I borrow some money? I promise I'll pay it back because we're going shopping." I asked my mother

"Sure, but can I go with you guys? I have some errands to run before the next violin concert. We are going to be playing the piece you wrote; "Above BellBridge" was it?"

"Fine, we need some one to drive us." I answered.

"We could always walk. Its not too far from here, we passed it on the way." Glasse said. Just then I got an idea.

"How 'bout we try to fly? We all have our red ideya of courage so we can fly but we may not be able to because this isn't the night dimension. But we can try, I'm almost positive that we were flying over the real BellBridge when we chased the birds before fighting Wiseman." Will looked at me and said

"I would have never thought of that, good idea. We just have to teach them how to fly."

After a very detailed and difficult lesson of flying, everyone eventually got it down. Now all we have to do is test whether or not we actually were flying over BellBridge. We went into my backyard to test my theory and it turns out that we _could _fly here. We flew high and landed on the sidewalk near the mall so we didn't seem suspicious. We walked into the mall and went straight to the shoe store. Shadow went with Will and Glasse went with me. As Glasse and I walked looking for sneakers for the both of us, Glasse asked me a kind of random question. "Do you like Will?" she asked. I felt my face heat up and I just stared at her. "I'll take that as a yes." She said.

"How 'bout you, do you like Shadow?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I'd have to get to know him better." I looked at her and tried to come up with a way to get them together. They looked like they would make a cute couple. "Oh! This is cute." Glasse squealed, picking up a pair of black three inch heels. "Yes, it's cute, but not what we're looking for." I sighed; this girl could get distracted easily. After a long time we finally found the perfect sneakers. They were sky blue high tops with black bordering the edges and white filling the left over spaces. We paid for the shoes and went to the food court, waiting for Will and Shadow to finish shopping. I saw my friends and pretended that I didn't see them, but they ended up walking over to us.

"Helen!" Clair exclaimed. "Who's this?"

"I am Glasse." Glasse answered. "By the way, if you're going to ask someone a question, ask them directly, and in the face. I won't bite…unless you give me a reason to." She trailed off.

"Someone's in a bad mood, so I might as well run and hide from her wrath." Shadow walked up, hiding behind Will. Glasses' face lit up as she ran over to hug him. "It's her wrath! I can't breathe!" We all started laughing and Clair and Brittany looked completely confused. I looked at the time and saw that we wasted an hour already.

"Guys, we wasted an hour already. We will make up for that you know." I said motioning for them to follow me. I said bye to Clair and Brittany and ran to find my mom. I had a feeling that she was in trouble. We found her in **_Macy's _**and holding my mom by her neck, was Reala.

"What the hell are you doing here, Reala?!" Will spat. Reala turned his head toward us and with a smirk he said

"I'm simply paying a visit to my favorite Visitors. Why don't we play?" he dropped my mom and floated towards us. The cops arrived and we told them to stay back.

"A couple of kids can't handle this! Let the professionals deal with this." One of the officers said to us.

"Shut the hell up! You can't handle this!" I growled. Then Will and I ran towards Reala and threw punches at him simultaneously and yet he dodged each one. I got furious and so frustrated because of this and I felt determination fill me up and later, the others said that I had a dark pink glow to me. I flew at full speed towards him and for one time in his miserable life he looked scared as I rammed into him. I showed him no mercy and when he landed in the wall I kept throwing punches, beating him into a bloody pulp. Somehow he managed to escape and he teleported back to wherever he came from. I slowly calmed down and walked back over to Will and the others, relieved to see that my mother was safe. After that, I blacked out.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, chapter three. as usual, i dont own NiGHTS Sega does**

* * *

* the hospital*

I woke up from the worst dream ever. I wasn't even sure what it was but it freaked me out. In the so-called dream, Will, and Shadow were on Realas' side and they were throwing knives. They had guns and swords too; they were chasing Glasse and me. Glasse tripped and fell; they were closing in on us so I stepped in front of Glasse to protect her but in the end, we were both killed. I was so happy that it wasn't real; because I didn't want to die at a young age by the guy I liked either. After a while of debating whether or not to open my eyes I finally did and saw Will sitting in a chair next to me. He was sleeping and it made me wonder what time it was. I just stared at his sleeping face until he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and said "Oh, you're up. How'd ya sleep?" I tried sitting up but he pushed me back down. I looked at him questioningly and he explained that I wouldn't be able to sit up for a while because my body was too tired.

"Where are Glasse, Shadow and my mom?" I asked.

"I told Shadow and Glasse to train and hang out to get to know each other better. Your mom got out yesterday."

"How long was I asleep?!"

"Three days." I sat up straight and got out of bed. A nurse came in and looked at me surprised.

"You're not supposed to be up." She said, astonished.

"I'm not supposed to do a lot of things, and yet I still do them. Go get my things." I ordered her with a glare. She nodded, afraid and hurried off. She came back in thirty seconds and handed me my clothes. I started to get dressed and found that my wallet was missing. "Where's my wallet?"

*Will's P.O.V.*

"Oh! I took it because they were going to arrest you for almost killing Reala. They needed your ID for school though." I felt the heat rising to my face as I remembered that I had to take it out of her back pocket, and that I carried her bridal style the whole way.

*Helen's P.O.V.*

I finished getting dressed and said "Let's go. We still need to train to kill those jerks once and for all." We jumped out the window, leaving the astonished nurse behind

*at Helen's house*

I stumbled a bit but we made it, still in one piece. I told everyone (Glasse, Shadow, and Will) to come back with their parents. I thought it was time that we finally told them what we went through and who we faced. I ran to my room and took out a small round dark orange gem from my jewelry box. My father gave it to me just before he died. I had made it into a necklace a while back. I put the necklace on and raced to find my mother. I found her in the living room watching TV. I shut the TV off and sat down. "Mom? I called a meeting and everyone will be here in a couple of minutes." She looked at me confused and I looked around. Will and his dad were here but Shadow and Glasse with their parents weren't here. I looked over at Will and asked him to call Shadow. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Glasses' number.

"Hello?" I heard a woman's voice ask. I must have gotten the wrong number.

"Um… I'm calling for a Glasse, is she there?"

"Yes, please hold on for a moment." I heard scuffling feet in the background.

"Hello? Helen?" Glasse asked nervously.

"I'm here and so is Will, but where are you? Have you seen Shadow?"

"Yeah, Shadow is with me and his parents are here but I can't go anywhere because I broke curfew last night. I live in an orphanage about three blocks from your house. Anyway, could we hold the meeting here?"

"Okay, we'll be there in a couple of seconds." I hung up and looked at Will "I'm going over first. In that time, teach your dad how to fly." I gave my mom the run-down of everything and told Will to Drill dash when I nod, if Reala is there.

My mother and I got to the orphanage in no time, and it turns out that I was right. Standing in the center of the room with an army of nightmaren behind him was indeed Reala. Shadow and Reala were fighting, and I saw an intense dark orange glow to Shadow. At first I was surprised but then I figured it out. The dark orange glow was an ideya, and this ideya stands for something you want to protect. I pushed Shadow out of the way, seeing how worried Glasse and his parents were, and took a punch to the stomach from Reala. I coughed up a bit of blood but not as much as Shadow started to. Reala smirked seeing as his real targets arrived, at this point I looked around. I saw a bunch of horrified kids, adults and my friends. Will looked at me and I nodded. We Drill dashed and hit Reala in the head and stomach. Reala fled and we walked over to the children and adults. We tried to comfort them but Will, Shadow and I just made it worse. Glasse managed to comfort them and we started the meeting in that room. The other nightmaren had fled a while back and the younger children were sent to their rooms because we knew that they wouldn't understand. We all gathered around the fireplace, and we started telling the long story about Nightopia. When we got to what happened recently, Shadow and Glasse took over.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own NiGHTS, or any of the characters, Sega does. but i do own Shadow and Glasse.**

* * *

We taught the other kids how to fly and started a game of volleyball. After a while we said that we had to go, and then Will said "If any of you go to a place with jester like people there, that's Nightopia. The jester-like people are called nightmaren, try to wake yourself up from the dream but if you cant hide in the side of a mountain. There is a cave there, and you'll hear wind. Hide there until you can wake up then tell one of us, it will probably be Glasse that you tell. If you do go to Nightopia, then you'll have to stick close to us."

We flew our parents home (because they fell asleep), and Will stayed at my place. Shadow and Glasse went to Shadows house, because we all decided that it was dangerous to sleep at different places, so far apart. Will and I stayed up for a bit, talking.

"How do you think we can beat Reala? I did beat him once before, but he's stronger now." He didn't have to say that it was also because that NiGHTS was there, they actually beat him. I sat there, deep in thought, and then I came up with a good idea.

"How about we recruit some more kids to help, and it could be a group effort?"

"But the cops would probably try to get involved and arrest us for trying to commit murder." Well, that backfired.

"I guess we'll just have to deal with the four of us." Then we fell asleep.

I woke up in a bad mood, and I looked at the date. No wonder I was so grumpy, the first of February, in other words my birthday. I got dressed and went downstairs to find Will making himself comfortable in the kitchen, making breakfast.

He turned around and said "Mornin'. Did ya sleep well?" I smiled at him and said that I did.

"Where is everyone else? They're usually down by now."

"Probably still sleeping. They had a lot to take in."

"Well, I would be yelling at my kid if I found out all the dangerous things that they were doing, but they aren't." I sighed. "I feel like beating up Reala again."

"Why?"

"Cause today is the worst day, my birthday." Will looked at me surprised. "I'm gonna go to school today, kay?" I got ready for school and so did Will. We left our parents a note saying to call us or fly to us if they run into Reala and that we were going to school.

* * *

*at school*

We got to school a bit late but we honestly didn't care. Our teacher scolded us and I got suspicious. Our teacher never scolded anyone. During lunch I told Will that I thought our teacher could be a nightmaren, keeping an eye on the Waking world. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard the teacher talking to someone. They were in the classroom while everyone was outside, eating. I peeked in and… it's Reala, just the 'maren I wanted to beat up! I casually walked in and said "Hey, Reala… Can I beat you up as a birthday present from myself to myself?" he smirked and flew out the window and I took that as a yes. As I flew out the window, the song We're gonna save the world tonight came on. Will saw me and was about to help when I motioned for him to watch and get the others. "hey guys, THIS is how you beat up a stupid but strong nightmaren like Reala." I realized that everyone having lunch stopped eating to watch. I wanted to protect them from this annoying bastard. I knew that I was probably glowing red, orange, blue, green, and a faint yellow and white. I bet you my friends thought that a rainbow threw-up on me.

"What a show, what a show you stupid visitor." Reala chuckled darkly. We started the fight, and Reala attacked first. He threw _black _ideya at me and only one scraped me. Even so, it hurt a lot and practically paralyzed me. I could still move but my feet were dead weight.

"Bastard." I cursed him under my breath. I thought for a minute, and thought that if he could use that black ideya as a weapon, then couldn't I use the ideya as a weapon too? I slowly concentrated and as I opened my eyes, I saw a violin, but it was swirled with the colors of the ideya. I then knew what I had to do. It just came to me and I started playing "Above Bellbridge". As I played, I heard a sizzling sound, that sounded kinda like bacon frying in a pan. I opened my eyes and saw Reala's skin swelling up, and he was screaming in pain. i stopped for a minute, pitying him and he teleported back to Nightmare.

* * *

**sorry, i know this one is really short but i just drew a blank as i stared at the last like, but i hoped you liked it. R&R**


End file.
